


The angel's wings

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When strange things begin happening to Stiles Stilinski, He doesn't know what to do. From getting gut feelings to seeing things that hasn't happened, he isn't sure who to confide in. Enter Derek Hale, the new guy in Beacon Hills with a lot more to him than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The angel's wings

“He can’t be here. If they find out about him they’ll take him away. Is that really what you want?”

It was dark, a young woman and her husband stood outside of the local church, a tiny baby wrapped in her arms. She began to cry as she looked down at him. She would have to give him up. If they knew about him, the slightest chance, they would kill him. He was an abomination, something not meant to be walking the earth. The husband held his wife. He didn’t want to give up his son either, they didn’t have a choice. He took the child, the woman fighting against it.

“Please. Don’t. We can run away, far away. Please don’t take him.”

“It’s the only thing. We have to do this. If we don’t. It will be something far worse. These People. They’re good people. I’ve been watching them. They will take good care of him. I promise.” The man gave the child one final kiss before placing him on the door steps of the home that the child will grow to know. He took ahold of his wife’s hand and led her, distraught and all, away from the scene.

The moment that they left a couple came out of the church.

“Service was lovely.” The woman smiled at her husband. “The pastor did a wonderful job.”

“He did Claudia. As usual all of his sermons are wonderful.”

The two were about to step down when Claudia noticed the basket.

“John, Wait.” She stopped her husband and bent down to take a look. She gasped when she saw what was in it.

“What is it Claudia?”

“It’s a baby.”

 

                                                                                    ***

 

NOW: Beacon Hills

 

“Stiles Stilinski, Get up now!” Claudia Stilinski called up to her son. It was nearing seven in the morning, if he didn’t get a move on soon he would be late for school. For the third time that week and Coach Finstock told him he misses one more of his classes he was off the lacrosse team. Five seconds past and the boy didn’t respond. Claudia dropped the basket of Laundry she was holding and went to his room. It was silent, not even his snoring was seeping through the door. Claudia knocked on the door, no answer. She tried again. Nothing. Not trying a third time she pushed opened the door. Stiles’ bed was made up, his backpack gone, there was no sign of him.

Claudia sighed. “Not again.”

                                                                                    ***

 

“Dude. Your mom will freak.” Scott McCall, Stiles’ best friend and almost brother yelled as they pulled up to the ravine hidden deep in the woods, away from other people. Only Stiles and Scott (well, you can add Scott’s boyfriend Isaac to that list) that knew about this place. They would come here sometimes to blow off steam. Today it was just to cut class. “If you miss one more class, and get kicked off the team. You know how much you love Lacrosse.”

Stiles snorted as he threw down his bag on the log that was near the lake. He took out a few cases of beer. He took a seat and Scott took a seat across from him. Stiles handed him a beer.

“Trust me. Coach won’t get rid of me. Between you, me, Jackson and Danny he has no team. We’re the best he’s got.”

Stiles opened the bottle with a single twist of the finger, he never needed a bottle cap opener. It was something he was able to do naturally. Scott handed him his. He opened it with the same ease.

“How do you do that?” Scott asked taking the beer back.

“It’s a gift. Some people are good at pool, I’m good at opening bottle caps. And Lacrosse, obviously.”

“Whatever.”

                                                ***

 

They were there for no more than fifteen minutes when Stiles’ phone rang. He looked at the number, his mother. He answered it.

“Mom. Hi.” Stiles smiled. Scott snickered. “Yes I know. I was on my way, yes mom. I’m going to go now. Yes okay I’ll go. Trust me. Yes I will let Coach talk to you to let you know I got there.”

Stiles hung up the phone. “Mom says I have to go. That means you too. And Coach has to talk to her to let her know I’m at school. If not I’m grounded.”

Stiles grabbed his bag and stood up, Scott following.

“I told you so.”

“Well, ha ha.  Good for you.”

                                                            ***

 

Stiles hated entering class late. Everyone’s eyes were always on you and judging. He hated it. And it wasn’t as though he was that late. It was still first period, the only period that lasted two hours. Scott walked in first, he took his seat next to Isaac, the other boy giving Scott a sly smile and whispering something Stiles couldn’t hear. Stiles walked to the back of the class, his seat was still open. He dropped his stuff on the floor and took a seat, immediately putting his head down with hopes that Coach wouldn’t see him until after class and he would have to lie to tell his mother that coach wasn’t there or something.

“Mr. Stilinski. How nice of you to join us.” Stiles kept his head down, but his facial expression changed. This was not the coaches’ voice. He sat up instantly, his jaw dropped. Standing in front of him was not Coach. Instead standing there was something of a beauty. Tall, dark and handsome. Everyone turned to Stiles. Scott’s eyes went wide.  A look of ‘dude. He’s hot.’

“Uh, Yeah. Hi.” Stiles muttered. The teacher walked until he was in front of him. “But you are not Coach Finstock.”

The teacher chuckled. “No, of course not. Coach Finstock took a higher position. He is now a professor at the local university. I’m Mr. Hale. Your new teacher.”

“Oh.”

“Oh is right. After class, you and Mr. McCall. We need to have a talk about skipping and my rules.”

Mr. Hale turned around and walked back to the board. Stiles put his head back down. Completely ignoring the rest of the lecture. He was screwed.

                                                                                    ***

 

“You skipped class, and from what Coach Finstock told me this wasn’t the first time. Is there a reason why you two skipped?”

Scott and Stiles looked at each other. A blush covering both of their cheeks.

Scott was about to say something when Stiles spoke up.

“I dragged him along. I wanted to hang out and do homework for my classes. I’m behind and Scott is a genius. I needed his help. Don’t punish him. Punish me.”

Mr. Hale looked at Scott before dismissing him. “You can go Mr. McCall. Mr. Stilinski you have detention for the next week.”

Stiles nodded before leaving.

                                                                        ***

 

Stiles hesitated opening the door when he got home that afternoon. Detention would start the next day, today was his last day of freedom. Once his mom found out he was doomed. He would be grounded until he was twenty-one.

The door creaked. He tried his best but his mother was too good.

“Detention Stiles. Really?” Claudia was sitting on the couch in the living room when he entered. She had a very disappointing look on her face.

“Mom.”

“Your new Teacher called, Mr. Hale. And told me that not only did you skip, but you dragged Scott along with you. I called his mother and she’s handling him now. As for you. You’re grounded. For the next month. You go to school, detention, come home. When you have a game, no going out with your friends. You come straight home. Do you understand?”

Stiles nodded. “Yes.”

“Good. Now go do your homework.”

                                                                        ***

 

Stiles laid in bed that night, frustrated. He was on Skype with Scott. He may be grounded but his mom still allowed him access to his phone and computer.

“Dude. Where are you?” Stiles asked. He couldn’t see much but he knew it wasn’t Scott’s house. “Aren’t you grounded?”

“Nah. Mom is totally lenient about this when Dad’s away. I’m at Jackson’s party.”

“Shit.” Stiles cursed under his breath. He forgot about Jackson’s party. “Is Liam there?”

Scott rolled his eyes. Liam was the older step brother of Jackson, A college boy and Stiles was infatuated with the boy.

“No. He isn’t. And you need to give up on him. He’s too old for you.”

“Shut up Scott. He is not. And it’s not like I want a committed relationship, I just want someone to screw.”

“I will never understand you Stiles. Oh, look hey I got to go. Isaac just go here.”

Scott exited the chat and laid in bed. Right now he could be at the party, flirting with Liam and enjoying himself. But no, once again he ruined everything.

“UGH!!!” He yelled into his pillow. He rolled over and closed his eyes, since he couldn’t go out he decided to sleep.

 

                                                                                                ****

Usually his dreams were filled with happiness. Nothing strange ever happened in them. But tonight something was off about them. In his dream he dreamt of Beacon Hill’s cathedral. There were two people standing on the stairs, holding a baby. The woman was crying as the man told her that she had to give the baby to them, that they, some unknown force would kill the child and possibly them. The woman didn’t want to part with the child, the man forced her, taking the baby from the woman and placing the child in a basket. Stiles knew that basket. It was the same one that sat in their attic, the one his mom and dad told him that he was found in. The people disappeared. But it was more like they just evaporated in thin air.

Stiles woke up in a cold sweat. The basket, why would he dream of the basket.

                                                                                    ***

 

“So I want you all to read page 89-200 for the test, it may seem like a lot but trust me guys, it’s not.” Mr. Hale spoke the moment the bell rang and all the kids excited the classroom. Stiles remained behind.

“Sir. If you don’t mind can I skip Detention today? I mean we do have a game tonight and I need to put in some extra practice before the game. I am one of the star players.”

Mr. Hale didn’t look impressed. “I know that Stiles. Not only am I your new Econ teacher but I’m also the new Lacrosse Coach. So it still stands. Here, Detention. After School.”

Stiles groaned. “Okay.”

                                                            ****

 

“He’s the coach. Mr. Hale is the coach.” Stiles sighed sitting down at the cafeteria table. Isaac was wrapped in Scott’s arms. Danny and Jackson were sitting across from them.

“Is that a bad thing?” Danny asked. “I mean he’s hot. Like extremely hot.”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “He’s okay. Not hotter than me.”

“No one is hotter than you.” Everyone turned and looked up, Lydia Martin was making her way to the table, Matt, the guy that has been crushing on Stiles since freshman year right behind her. Lydia smiled and kissed Jackson on the lips before sitting next to him. Matt took a seat next to Stiles.

“No Lydia. Mr. Hale is a Greek god. It’s like someone carved him out of marble. He puts the David to shame. He’s OMG.” Danny swooned. “And Stiles you can’t deny it.”

Stiles nodded. “Okay. He’s hot. But I’m holding out for Liam. Is going to be at the game Jackson?”

Jackson shrugged his shoulders. “I guess. I don’t really care what he does or not. You’re the only one in his ass twenty four hours a day…Oh wait, you’re not.”

Everyone let out a laugh, Stiles threw a fry at him. The bell rang and everyone got up to leave. Matt placed a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“If it counts, I’ll be there…taking pictures of your highlights for the yearbook.” He smiled. Stiles returned it. He would never be interested in Matt, the guy was too much of a pushover for him, but he did see him as a good friend.

“Thanks dude. Get some good shots.”

“I plan too.” Matt whispered watching Stiles walk away.

 

                                                            ***

 

“I just need you to help me restack those books in alphabetical order while I grade papers. When you’re done you can clean the marker board.”

Stiles shook his head and started on the books. Most of them didn’t belong in the Econ room. Some of them had to deal with Angels and Demons. It didn’t make sense.

“Sir. These books don’t belong here. Do you want me to take them back to the library?”

Derek sat down his pen and walked over to Stiles. Stiles stared at him, he didn’t know why he hadn’t noticed before that Mr. Hale wore glasses. He actually looked even more attractive. If that was possible. The moment that Mr. Hale came up behind him Stiles suddenly felt giddy, and he didn’t know if that was good or bad.

“Actually these are mine. Just put them to the side.”

“Why are you reading books about Demons and Angels? You’re econ?”

“Just a bit of light reading.”

Stiles didn’t ask any more questions. He was curious, oh yeah but he wasn’t going to push it.

Another hour went by, it was nearing four, and the game would start in two hours.

“Alright. Go home. Take a nap, eat. Rest up for the game.” Stiles nodded placing the final book on the shelf. “You can finish up tomorrow.”

                                                            ***

Stiles drove home in silence. His mind was muddled. The dream, his teacher, the game. He didn’t have a clear mind right now.

His mom and dad weren’t home when he arrived. He dropped his bag on the living room floor and headed to his room. He would take a shower, a nap and then get a quick snack before heading to the field for a pre-game warm up.

He grabbed his towel and headed to the bathroom. He turned the water on until it was hot and stepped inside. The waterproof IHOME that was in the shower automatically turned on to his favorite song. He began dancing along to the words.

 **** _I wanna get you by yourself_  
Yeah, have you to myself  
I don't need nobody else  
don’t want nobody else  
He's special, I know  
His smile it glows  
He's perfect it shows  
let’s go

 **** _I've been staring at cha_  
and I could do it all night  
you’re looking' like an angel  
with that kind of body, needs a spotlight

 

It was one of his favorites, not that he would tell anyone. He spun around in the shower, a brief flash of light crossed his eyes, and he saw something, the lacrosse field, and the team celebrating a win. The vision cleared more and he saw the score. 21-7, they had won. But they never played Mystic Falls High. Tonight was the first time. So how in the hell did he see what he saw?

Stiles jumped out of the vision. He quickly turned off the water. He didn’t know what he saw, or if it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

                                                ***

 

“You okay Stiles?” Scott was staring at his friend, a confused look on his face. The game was going to start in fifteen minutes, the team was warming up and Stiles seemed completely lost.

“Uh yeah dude. I’m fine. Just thinking.”

“Well get your head in the game. We got to win this tonight.”

“Yeah.”

Scott shook his friend before heading onto the field, Stiles was still working on his gear When Mr. Hale took a seat next to him.

“You okay Stiles?” He asked. Stiles shook his head.

“Just nervous.”

“Nothing to be nervous about. From what I’ve seen you guys are the best in the state.”

“We’ve never played them before. I don’t know what they can do. Or if they’re better than us.”

Mr. Hale put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Just follow your instincts. Everything will work out fine for you if you do.”

The touch felt cool to Stiles, He suddenly relaxed under it.

“Thanks Mr. Hale.”

                                                                                    ***

 

Some pre-game music began to play, like usual the school hired someone to sing the song, this time it was Lydia’s older sister Lacey, a Junior At Beacon Hills University. The song was ‘When doves cry’. Stiles guessed it was some metaphor for Mystic falls.

 **** _Dig if u will the picture_  
of u and I engaged in a kiss  
the sweat of your body covers me  
Can u my darling  
Can u picture this?  
  
Dream if u can a courtyard  
an ocean of violets in bloom  
Animals strike curious poses  
they feel the heat  
the heat between me and u  
  
how can u just leave me standing?  
Alone in a world that's so cold? (So cold)  
Maybe I'm just 2 demanding  
Maybe I'm just like my father 2 bold  
Maybe you're just like my mother  
She's never satisfied (She's never satisfied)  
Why do we scream at each other  
This is what it sounds like  
When doves cry  
  


The song actually got them pumped up, the way she was singing it anyway. Jackson pulled the team in for a huddle. His pre-game speech.

  
“This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for? Why don't we break the rules already? I was never one to believe the hype save that for the black and white. I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style”

The group of boys, plus the coach looked at him.

“Dude. Did you really just…”

“I didn’t have time for a speech. Just go with it.”

The bell sounded, the boys took their marks on the field. The moment the game started Stiles got a feeling, a very strange feeling. Almost like Spiderman got those Spidey senses. Just as he turned he missed the large attacker coming his way. He managed to miss him, allowing his team to score the first point of the night. Maybe his little episode in the shower was coming true.


End file.
